


Page two: You look nothing like her

by tooyoungtoknow



Series: Turn the page, and write my name [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooyoungtoknow/pseuds/tooyoungtoknow
Summary: When Light first sees Rem she looks like a monster to him. His own goddess of death looks much different.
Relationships: Yagami Light/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Turn the page, and write my name [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151426
Kudos: 6





	Page two: You look nothing like her

"You look nothing like her." he said, looking out of the window at the two shadowed figures that were walking slowly away on the street below. His face was partially covered by the pale green curtain, so that they wouldn't see him if they looked back towards the window.

She stood in the centre of the room very still, but the light danced in her hair and made it seem alive and vibrant. Her long, black tresses seamed to be one great candle flame, and the tiny reflected lights in it looked like sparks, or stars. She turned her white face to him very slowly, with a wondering expression and eyes so wide they would have seemed scared, if everything else about her was not so completely and perfectly serene.

She said: "What do you mean?" and he shuddered at the sound of her voice, so quiet and flat, and distinct against the silence of the room like silver bells tied to a cotton string, and swaying in the wind.

She looked even more ethereal to him now than that first night, when she'd floated into his room with promises of other worlds where gods resided in boredom and ashes. More than ever she seemed an angel, with her perfect porcelain face and willow-branch arms, dressed in torn silk and grey dust, now that he knew the monster that Rem was. Like a giant she'd looked, with her skeletal frame, her inhuman features, her too-long limbs, standing behind Misa's small body like a great misshapen guardian angel. He had been shocked at the sight of her, not because of the sight itself, but because of the stark contrast she presented to the shinigami he had grown accustomed to seeing sprawled on his bed, munching on apples, asking after the taste of honeyed tea.

As he looked at her now he realized he had a word for her finally. He had been searching for it for weeks, peering from under eyelashes and corners of his eye, stealing glimpses of her like a thief, confused by the rapid pulse under his skin, and wary of the fascination her gleaming white flesh provoked. She was beautiful to him, plainly and simply, and predictably. It had been as simple as that, and it had taken all this time, and the shock of seeing the god of death who actually looked the part fot for the realization to hit. He was almost disappointed with how ordinary it was.

"You and Rem," he began, his voice strange and thin to his own ears "you look nothing like one another. It's kind of confusing to me."

Her head tilted to the side. _A cat's movement_ , he thought, and his eyes followed the fall of her hair as it slid down her shoulder and than hung unmoving in the air, shiny black against the more muted blackness of her clothes. Beautiful indeed.

Her voice was soft and wondering.  
"Why is that confusing to you? Do you expect us to all look the same?"

She turned her eyes from him to the window for a moment, and in a few swift, floating steps, she was at his side, looking out. His skin prickled where his arm touched hers, the cool, unmoving air around her enveloping him like a cloak. When he inhaled, it wriggled itself through his airways and like a tight fist, squeezed around his heart.

Her red eyes were on Misa and Rem as they grew ever smaller in the dimly lit street below.

"You humans don't look alike either." she said in that same, musing tone "In fact, I'd say that girl Misa looks more like me than she does you."

This observation produced a tiny laugh from her, as if it brought some small measure of joy, for reasons that were unreachable or unimaginable to Light. He watched transfixed, as her little red mouth bent and pressed into a narrow line with her laughter, and fancied he could see Misa's mouth as well, painted the same shade of red, pressing into a line identical to this one. He imagined them next to one-another, two dolls laughing, eyes alight with delightful secrets that they alone were the keepers of. It was disturbing to him, the thought that this soft, earthly beauty should find its mirror image in the creature before him, who was as ancient and as unexplainable as time itself. He cast his eyes away from her.

"Then would you say that Gods of death look similar to humans?"

As soon as he uttered the question he bit his tongue furiously. What an idiotic thing to ask! And after just seeing how distinctly not human Rem looked! Would that he could take it back! He felt the metallic taste of blood mingling with saliva inside his mouth, and unclenched his jaw.

She shook her head slowly, shiny hair swaying as if under water.

"No, I suppose not. They look different amongst themselves, it's true, but more like Rem than like me now that I think about it. You see I have never thought about it before, so it never occured to me to be surprised."

"Y-yeah." he said dumbly, feeling his face heat up with the stupidity of this moment, of his inarticulate answer, and the irresistible feeling of being very confused, such as he hadn't felt since he was a child fit to sit on his father's lap.

"I suppose I'm strange." she said slowly, turning from the window now, and leaning back against its cool glass. She seemed to ponder this for a few seconds, and then repeated the word "strange" as if she was tasting it on her tongue, measuring its weight, savoring the shape of it against the roof of her mouth.

Then she said: "I think I like it, I've never been anything before. I think I will enjoy being strange."

He laughed at that. He didn't know why, but he threw his head back and laughed, and it sounded around the room and came back to him like an echo. She looked at him with red eyes and smiled a little, and the pearly-white tips of her tiny fanged teeth gleamed from underneath the lip.

"You and I go well together, Light Yagami." she said "A strange Shinigami and a very strange human."


End file.
